Bow Down
by iansmolderskat
Summary: Everyone seems to be worried about Elena and her high school drama and Bonnie wouldn't have it any other way. For centuries the Bennett's have been wronged and now it's time to correct that, With the help of Silas, Bonnie plans to do the unthinkable. Unfortunately a few things get in the way, will Love be enough or will Bonnie prove that Blood truly is thicker then water.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:** Since everyone's doing their part, I might as well add to the movement. My first fic and I'm excited about this one, everything I wanted but didn't get because (TVD is assbutt) will be in this fic I promise. It's centered on Bonnie obviously. It's slightly Canon, but then it's not.**

Ships:** Damon/Bonnie, Stefan/Bonnie, Klaus/Bonnie, Damon/Elena, Stefan/Elena, Klaus/Caroline (Minor), Tyler/Caroline, Caroline/Stefan, Rebekah/Matt, Rebekah/Stefan, Elijah/Katherine.**

Disclaimer:** These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended**

Bonnie stared blankly at Stefan as he explained to her everything that happened in the past few days, while of course putting major emphasis on Elena losing her humanity. She supposes she should care enough to muster up a genuine reaction, but she can't seem to bring herself to do it. So she plays the role, she nodded and gasped at all the right times hoping he bought it enough to leave her the fuck alone. It amazed her that even through everything Stefan still had this blind loyalty to Elena; sadly she could relate.

Bonnie climbed out of the bed tossing her hair over shoulder. She really wasn't in the mood to entertain Stefan further, but she knew he wouldn't leave unless he felt comfortable enough to do so. So she walked to her dresser and pulled out a tank top and some shorts.

Stefan watched Bonnie closely trying to get a read on how she was doing, since she hasn't said much upon waking. He turned his head when Bonnie grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over head, her naked back was still to him as he looked everywhere in the room but where she stood.

Stefan cleared his throat "Maybe I should go…so you can finish getting ready? He shifted on the bed uncomfortably.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder and smirked "Come on Stef, What's a naked back between friends?" she chuckled a little at her own joke.

Stefan laughed a little feeling a little ridiculous about the situation, but he couldn't help it this was still Bonnie. "I'm sorry, I'm just not use to –"

Bonnie interrupted him "Seeing a women undress in front of you?" she scoffed before continuing "Please, not with Rebekah, Katherine and my dear friend Elena as former and current bed bunnies."

Bonnie threw her head back in laughter.

Stefan froze. Bonnie would never say something like that let alone undress in front of him, something was wrong. "Bonnie are you ok?" he asked his piercing gray eyes were now on her.

Bonnie who has yet to put on her shirt turned around to face Stefan; she smirked when his eyes stayed on her breast longer than necessary before turning away. "What gave you the impression that I wasn't?" she said cocking her head to the side.

Stefan swallowed hard when she dropped the shirt that was in her hands. She was obviously the furthest thing from ok, when he made a move to get up from the bed he nearly choked on his gasp when she appeared in front of him.

Bonnie positioned herself between Stefan's legs. "Leaving so soon Stef?" she whispered in a voice that didn't sound like hers.

Stefan dropped his head trying to avoid her naked chest, "You know Stefan I always had a crush on you," Stefan eyes met hers at hearing that. She nodded. "I did, I thought you had a hot back."

Stefan chuckled at the memory of hearing her say that. "I no, I heard you."

Bonnie smiled slightly "of course you did," she lifted his chin up as their eyes met. "I didn't pursue you because you were so smitten with my dear friend and not to mention Caroline couldn't stop drooling over you for more than two seconds." She said with a roll of her eyes "but now that Caroline is pretty much Lexi 2.0 and Elena dumped you for your brother –"Stefan tensed at her brashness

"I don't see why we can't have our own special brand of fun." she trailed off letting her meaning sink in.

Stefan gently pushed Bonnie back and slid off the bed, he didn't know what the hell was going on but he knew that it had something to do with the sacrifice. He reached down and grabbed her shirt and handed it to her "Bonnie, something's wrong and I know that because this isn't you."

Bonnie grabbed her shirt from him and angrily pulled it over her head "How do you know that?" she walked closer to him "Outside of me being your witch, you don't know a thing about me, so how would know if this is me or not?"

Stefan blinked deciding it was best to let her get it all out.

"Correction _Damon's_ witch, but I mean who in the hell can tell the difference since you and your brother seem to be sharing everything these days, speaking of which," she said flopping down on her bed and crossing her legs "where is my dear friend Elena?" she smirked when Stefan frowned a little.

:"They're in New York." he said in an even tone

Bonnie cocked her head and nodded "How romantic, your brother and the love of your life is living it up in time square, while you here, doing what?"

Stefan knew that was a trick question but he answered anyway. "I'm helping you,"

Bonnie shook her head "no you're not, you're babysitting me, just to makes sure I"  
she snapped her fingers "you're gonna have to help me out here, since I'm having a rather difficult time remembering much these days."

When Stefan didn't answer Bonnie sighed. Damon was right Stefan was boring, but she knew how to fix that. "What do you think there doing?' she asked out of nowhere

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest "Their following a lead on the cure,"

Bonnie raised a brow "You can't believe she still wants it, I mean Jeremy's dead right? She lost everything, so what else could possibly matter enough for her to take the cure?"

"You and Caroline," Stefan said easily "You're her sisters and rather you want to believe it or not you both matter to her."

The room grew silent after that, that was until Bonnie let a small bit of laughter, the small bit laughter turned into full blown cackling "Are you kidding me?" she asked now standing up "Did you not get the memo? If you're not a Salvatore, news flash Elena doesn't give a damn about you." She said pointing a finger "Well it depends which one she's craving at the moment." She said walking closer to Stefan "Right now she's in the mood for tall dark and dangerous." Bonnie shrugged "I don't blame her, I mean Damon is a psychopathic manwhore with Stefan issues but," she paused stepping into his personal space "At least he knows how to have fun." Stefan fidgeted under her heated gaze "When was the last time you had fun Stefan, I mean real fun."

Stefan raised a brow but kept his mouth shut and Bonnie sighed "Your loyalty would be admirable, if it wasn't so sad." She said while turning her back to him "I mean you and Damon both go on and on about not making the same mistakes that you did with Katherine, but guess what?" she shrugged "But hey, who am I to stop a man from beating a dead horse."

Stefan knew he was being mind fucked, but he couldn't deny that everything Bonnie said was true. He and Damon have been on this never ending rollercoaster with the Doppelgangers for so long he was starting to doubt his on ability to accept anything that didn't look like Elena or didn't have her attached to it, it was pathetic really.

Stefan shook his head; he refused to let Bonnie get in his head even if she already succeeded. "I think the witches may have inadvertently done something while performing the sacrifice,"

Bonnie raised a brow in obvious amusement "Really? Like What?"

Stefan rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged "Alter your personality perhaps, I don't know."

Bonnie chuckled shaking her head "Are you telling me the witches gave me a personality transplant?" Stefan opened his mouth after he realized how that must've sounded, but Bonnie interrupted "Well, since the witches are handing out personalities, maybe they can give Caroline back her self-esteem, or Elena a brain, or maybe just maybe they could give you and Damon your dignity back" she dropped her eyes and smirked "and some balls why their at it, I'm sure your probably missing them."

Stefan gritted his teeth and balled up his fist. Bonnie knew Stefan wasn't going to attack her, but she did know she had him.

_Checkmate._

Bonnie's callous words ate away at him; it made the ripper thrash around in its cage begging for its release. But just as he was about to take a step towards the witch he shook his head to clear the fog. Stefan looked at Bonnie one last time before turning to leave the room.

Stefan left the house but not before he heard Bonnie's parting words "When Elena rolls off your brother, send her my condolences." And with that he slammed the door.

Bonnie chuckled knowing he heard her; she undressed quickly putting on her robe.

"I don't approve of your methods,"

Bonnie heard from behind her causing her to jump. Bonnie spent around on her heels to look at the beautiful caramel skinned women with big brown eyes and thick long black hair.

Bonnie glared at the women "You really need to stop doing that." She said scolding the older women. The older women merely blinked obviously unfazed. "Look, I know what I'm doing, but he wouldn't leave without me forcing him out and I didn't want to hurt him." Bonnie finished feeling drained.

The older witch studied her prodigy, _their heir_ "You did hurt him, it may not have been physical but you did hurt him."

Bonnie dropped her eyes "I know, but sometimes the truth has that effect on someone, maybe he'll learn a few things."

The older women nodded "Silas is unaware of my presence, so we will continue on with our plans." Bonnie nodded and waited for the women to continue she shivered when she felt a chill blow threw her room, when she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes Ayana, Emily and her Grams were standing in her bedroom. "We will remind them that we are the Bennett women and those who have harmed us will suffer, while we protect our own."

Bonnie heard a knock on the door and in walked "Mom?" she asked cautiously. Abby smiled and went to stand next to her mother. "How did you?"

Abby rolled her eyes "Honey, I maybe a vampire but you have to remember there's Bennett blood running threw my veins, bedsides I told you witches talk" She winked.

Bonnie smiled fondly in awe that five generations of Bennett women were standing in her bedroom, Qetsiyah walked into the middle of the room and stretched out her hands. Abby, Ayana, Emily and Sheila all formed a circle around Bonnie.

A chant erupted threw the room, causing Bonnie's magic to hum under her skin. After a few seconds the room went quite.

Bonnie eyes snapped open "Our family will become one," she said her emerald orbs now glowing white.

Authors Note: **Let me know what you think : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Thanks for all the love and the reviews, I really appreciate it and Qetisyah is being played by Lisa Bonet FYI.

Bonnie's fingers tapped rhythmically on the table as she stared blankly into her full coffee cup. She spent the last twelve hours trying to regain the memories she had apparently lost, instead she ended up going back to her conversation with her ancestors after they basically declared war on anyone who has harmed a Bennett. Against her better judgment Bonnie chuckled a little, if that was the case then they would wiping Mystic falls off the map in no time.

A pale hand on her shoulder jarred Bonnie out of her thoughts, she swung her head around to see who the intruder was and then relaxed, "Geez Caroline, you scared the crap out of me." Bonnie exhaled loudly putting her hand over her heart. "I could've killed you."

Caroline frowned "I'm sorry, but I knocked and rang the doorbell but no one answered, I just assumed you were still sleeping." She said rather distractedly.

Caroline perked up her ears for the slightest sounds while scanning the room for Silas, when she didn't hear or see anything she sat down next to Bonnie who was staring at her strangely.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked

Caroline put her purse on the table "I just had to make sure he wasn't here Bon, after everything that happened last night," she ran a shaky hand through her hair "I don't want him anywhere near you."

Bonnie lifted the coffee mug up to lips and took a long sip "Who?"

Caroline raised a brow and then sighed forgetting that Stefan had told her about Bonnie's memory loss and her strange behavior, which was ultimately what brought her here in the first place. "Silas" Pause "The guy who took over that creepy professor's body" she drawled out hoping Bonnie caught the hint. "the guy who–"

"I get it Caroline," Bonnie said with an eye roll "And for the record I haven't seen Sh–Silas," she corrected. "And not that I'm opposed to your visit, after all you did save my life," she got up from her spot next to Caroline and walked over to the sink "But what brings you by and please spare me the casual visit, I'm just dropping by mumbo jumbo, because you haven't been here in months."

Caroline frowned a little but didn't bother to deny it. "I came here because I was worried about you, Stefan said–"

Bonnie dropped her cup in the sink and turned to face Caroline again. "Ah yes, I was wondering how long it would take for him to run crying too you."

Caroline furrowed her brows but continued like she hadn't spoken "you were acting strangely and that I should talk some sense into you."

Bonnie chuckled "First, I was lacking a personality and now apparently I'm lacking sense." Bonnie shook her head while mentally making a note to dig into Stefan's ass again when she saw him.

Caroline shook her head "No, he didn't mean in that way, I think he's just worried about you and honestly so am I."

"I'm fine Caroline, really I am, these past twelve hours have been an eye opener in more ways than one and now I know what I have to do."

Caroline nodded stupidly thinking she meant giving up her quest to raise the dead "Good, because I know you miss Jeremy, I mean we all do but unleashing hell on earth is not a good idea."

Bonnie rotated her shoulders and angled her head to the side "I'm surprise you're able to tell the difference between a good and bad idea, speaking of which how is your hybrid?"

Caroline sighed choosing to ignore Bonnie's first comment "Tyler isn't returning my cal"she started but Bonnie interrupted–"

"I wasn't talking about him," she said shaking her head in amusement "Wow, you're turning out to be quite the Elena aren't you." Caroline stiffen at hearing that but again didn't say anything "Don't get quiet on me now Care bear, this look works for you, if you ask methe soap opera drama look, looks way better on you then our doppelganger best friend, at least with you these episodes haven't played out and the added bonus, Klaus and Tyler aren't brothers, so there you go." Bonnie said with a wave of her hand.

Caroline frowned "Did you just slut shame Elena and I?"

Bonnie waved another dismissive hand "No, of course not, Slut shaming you would mean that I'm calling you sluts and that's not what I'm doing, I'm just complimenting you on a game well played."

"I'm not playing a game," Caroline said defensively.

Bonnie raised a brow "Really? So what does playing hard to get with Klaus qualifies as?"

"What are you talking about Bonnie? I'm not playing hard to get with Klaus," she dropped her eyes "I don't want him."

Bonnie scoffed "Yes and I'm sure Elena said that exact same thing, right before she rolled on top of Stefan's brother."

"I'm not going to sleep with Klaus."

Bonnie nodded in agreement "Of course you're not, you're not done playing the game, none of us are."

Caroline eyed Bonnie quizzically "What game are you playing?"

Bonnie's bow shaped lips lifted into a smirk "Stick around my blonde friend, you'll find out soon enough." She winked

Caroline slammed Bonnie's front door before grabbing her cellphone and cursed when she got Stefan's voicemail "Hey Stefan, I think your right something is definitely wrong with Bonnie, call me when you get this." she hung up and took one last look at Bonnie's house before heading to the one place she would never admit out loud.

"Are you hell bent on getting rid of everyone you care about?" Sheila scowled "I mean Stefan is one thing, but Caroline is your best friend Bonnie, I've raised you better than that."

Bonnie hated hearing the disappointment in her grams voice and even worse seeing it her eyes. "Look, It's for the best, the last thing I want is for Caroline to get involved in this, she killed twelve witches just to save my life–" Bonnie trailed off.

Qetisyah rolled her eyes. That was the problem with her family they let their emotions for outsiders cloud their judgment and in an essence open themselves up to disappoint and heartbreak. That's how Bonnie allowed herself too fall victim to Silas' manipulation in the first place.

_That's how she fell for silas' manipulation_

"The girl will dry her tears on the hybrids blood stained garments," she said dismissively and turned to Sheila "I understand that you have instilled certain values into Bonnie, but I'm certain that none of them where meant to be used as a red flag for those _people_ to undermine her or treat like she's less than they are." She thundered causing all the women to flinch "We are not their handmaidens, we are not their puppets, we are their superior in every sense of the word and it's high time we are treated as such." She looked around the room waiting for a response she knew wasn't going to get.

Qetisyah ran a hand over her wool dress, calming herself "What matters is in this room, I contacted Lucy and she should be here in a couple of days then our circle will be complete."

Everyone nodded and remained quiet.

In the short time Bonnie had known Qetisyah her temper was something to behold, but then again what Bennett witch didn't have a temper.

Qetisyah has made it her duty to keep an eye for her descendent, she knew it would come a time when she would be in need of her services and she was right. When those petulant teens started sniffing around for the cure she knew that Bonnie was going to need her more than ever. So when they started to talk about the cure they unknowingly summoned her. Something like when the citizens of Springwood agreed to never speak of Freddie kroeger, they knew speaking of him was what kept him alive, that was how he got his strength, how he was able to invade their dreams and kill his prey. Of course it wasn't that simple because her direct line was through her descendent – _her heir_ and thanks to Silas' carelessness in teaching her legacy that poison, he opened a gate that allowed her direct access to Bonnie.

So she timed it and waited it. And then finally her opportunity came the night of the sacrifice.

"What's our next course of action?" Bonnie asked tossing her long hair over her shoulders, "I haven't seen Silas and you said he wasn't watching me so–" she asked looked around the room.

"He needs the cure before the spell can be completed." Ayanna said from her spot next to Emily "once he gets that you'll be hearing from him."

Bonnie bit her lip and nodded

"You don't need to be afraid, since he's a vampire– " Emily started but what was interrupted by Bonnie's startled expression.

"He's a what?"

Sheila sighed and looked at Qetisyah who gave her a nod of approval; they needed to catch Bonnie up on everything she missed, everything except that one major detail.

Damon paced the road waiting for his brother to get here with the gasoline, She could have had taken anything, _anything _of his and probably would've gotten away with it, but his car– no fucking way. The steady tick in his jaw hammered away when he thought about Elena and Rebekah stealing his car, if they would've so much as scratched his baby he would've. Damon closed his eyes, thinking it wasn't best to go down that road. Elena was still the girl he loved even though she was acting like a psychotic bitch.

Damon is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the sound of a car pulling up. His head snaps up to see a rather pissed off Stefan who had his phone to his ear.

Stefan cursed and angrily pressed the end button in time to see Damon staring at him strangely "What?" he barked

Damon raised a brow choosing to ignore his brother's tone and just answer the question. "Something has gotten your panties in a twist, what's wrong St. Stefan all the squirrels decided to fight back-"

The look Stefan gave Damon was enough to cut that smart ass remark short "I'm not in the mood Damon, so just get the damn gas so I can leave." He said through clenched teeth.

Damon narrowed his eyes. He was already pissed about Elena stealing his car now Stefan was giving him shit? "What the hell is your problem?" Damon stepped closer to Stefan.

To be honest Stefan didn't know what the hell was wrong with him– wait that was a lie, he knew exactly what was wrong with him.

_Bonnie Bennett._

Suddenly Stefan sympathized with Damon's complaints about Bonnie's ability to mind fuck him into oblivion, he had to give her credit, she was thorough.

"Look, just get the gas so I can leave, I'm tired Damon." He said expersatedly.

Damon nodded; he could relate the trip back was definitely a bitch. "Fine, when we find Elena we can–"

Stefan shook his head which gave Damon pause. "You can find Elena on your own, I brought you the gas and now I'm leaving."

Damon's eyebrows nearly lifted off his forehead "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said Damon, I'm tired of playing this game with you and Elena."

Damon just stared at his little brother, he didn't know what the hell to say except "And you couldn't say this over the phone?"

Stefan shook his head again "I owe it to Elena to give her a normal life, I intend on finding the cure for her, after that I'm done."

"You keep saying that and let's be honest neither one of us have been successful at walking away so why do you think it's possible now, what changed?"

"Everything, the moment we stepped foot back into this town everyone we cared about, everyone they cared about is now dead, Elena and Caroline are vampires, Tyler is a hybrid, Matt lost his sister, Elena's family is dead and Bonnie-," Stefan dropped his eyes and sighed "Bonnie's story is the worse of them all, we both know that witches never make it to the end of those fairytales, she won't make it to the end because she's too busy cleaning up _our _mess."

"Bonnie makes her own decisions Stefan, we didn't force her and she chose to stick her neck out there like the rest of us in order to protect Elena."

"To protect Elena, but who's protecting Bonnie? I promised Sheila that I would, you made a promise to Emily –"

Damon scoffed "A promise that ended the night she betrayed me." He really didn't know what the hell Stefan problem was. They needed to find Elena before it was too late.

"Yea, kind of like what we did when we snapped her mother's neck and yet she still managed to save our asses every chase she got." Stefan said turning his back on his brother.

"So this isabout Bonnie and not Elena," he nodded not bothering to wait for confirmation "I guess the sacrifice came complete with a mind fuck from the little witch herself." Damon said knowingly.

"No, this is about this triangle that I somehow managed to get myself stuck in for eternity," he rolled his eyes.

Damon shrugged not at all bothered by the situation "What can I say falling for the same women is _our_ thing. " He said with his eyes bulging out.

Stefan turned to look at his brother "No, going after the women in my life is _your _thing, _brother_." And with that he was gone.

Leaving Damon to not all find Elena on his own, but to ponder what the hell happened when he was in New York?

"I never asked," Bonnie said pulling on her jean jacket to complete her outfit for school. "How does everyone feel about my new source of power?"

Abby sighed taking a hold of her daughter's hand "they don't like it, it's not pure and it shouldn't be taught to any witch let alone a Bennett witch and when we've buried Silas for good and the Bennett's are one once more, they will help you get rid of it."

"Get rid of it?" Bonnie asked pulling her hands free, she didn't real like how that sounded. "I need my magic."

Abby remained silent, she didn't want to argue with Bonnie especially not before going to school, her day was going to be trying as is. "We can discuss this we're all together again, until then you need to focus on school, you missed too much as it is?"

Bonnie raised a brow "How would you know?"

Abby raised a brow back "Your father is the mayor and I may have kept tabs on you."

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but her phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and back up to her mother and mouthed "Silas."

Abby stood up and looked around the room before she gave the ok to answer. Bonnie cleared her throat "Shane," she greeted trying her best hide her distain.

"Bonnie, it's good to hear that you're up and well especially after everything."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "You mean after killing twelve witches? Yea, I'm fine and dandy."

"If I'm not mistaken your vampire friend Crissy was the one that killed the witches, remind me to send her a fruit basket for a job well done."

"It's Caroline and I'm sorry but she has enough –"Abby gave Bonnie a stern look telling her to cool it with the attitude "fun for one night." She covers quickly

Silas smiled fondly "Very well, now that we're two steps closer to our goal, there's something else I need for you to do."

Bonnie looked over her should when she felt that familiar chill down her spine, Qetisyah nodded for her to continue with her conversation "And what's that?"

"Kill Katherine."

Bonnie eyes widen in shock but it appeared she was the only one, because the rest of the Bennett witches wore matching smirks on their faces.

**Authors Note**: That's the update, as you can see its _slightly_ canon. And just a little spoiler they're not going to find Katherine so soon, I thought it was stupid having Elena track her down in less than a day when Klaus couldn't. So I'm going to take my time with that. Let me know what you think.


End file.
